1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sealed container. More specifically the present invention relates to a sealed container of multiple applicators that may be removed and used one at a time.
2. Description of Related Art
Applicators such as cotton swabs are generally used to apply medication, anesthetic, alcohol, and various other liquids and viscous substances such as creams. Swab applicator generally comprises of a tubular handle with a formed absorbent tip at one or both ends of the tubular handle. The absorbent tip may be made of cotton or a foam absorbent material. The tip may also be a brush. The tubular handle may be made of wood, paper, or plastic and it may be solid or hollow.
Generally the applicator tip of a dry swab applicator is first placed in contact with the liquid to be applied for the applicator tip to absorb the liquid. Subsequently, the moisturized applicator tip is placed in contact with the surface to apply the absorbed liquid to the surface. Swab applicators may also be pre-moistened with the desired liquid or viscous substance such as a cream and sealed in a container for subsequent use. Generally the pre-moistened swab applicators are packaged individually so that opening the packaging to retrieve one swab applicator will not affect the remaining swab applicators.
The present invention is a sealed container of multiple applicators that may be selectively opened and removed one at a time. The multiple applicators comprises of an elongated housing that is separated into multiple sealed compartments containing a liquid or a viscous substance with a score line formed at each of the sealed compartments wherein the elongated housing may be selectively severed into shorter sections at the score lines and removed. In the preferred embodiment, each of said sealed compartments also encloses an applicator tip such as a swab applicator affixed within the sealed compartment with the applicator tip disposed near the score line. The removed section of the elongated housing is used to apply the liquid or viscous substance contained therein and disposed of after application. The remainder of the elongated housing with the remaining unused applicator tips and liquid or viscous substance is retained for other applications or for subsequent uses.